1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a row cleaner and more particularly to an improved mulch moving and soil conditioning device for use in planter and fertilizer applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, minimum-till and no-till farming has become extremely popular in an effort to reduce soil erosion and to conserve soil moisture. However, the presence of the crop debris, commonly called residue, makes it difficult for a planter unit or a fertilizer unit to cut through the residue so that the seed and/or fertilizer is properly positioned in the soil. Many attempts have been previously made to clean the rows of residue in advance of the planter and fertilizer units. However, many of the prior art devices require some sort of cutting device which cuts through the residue. Further, various of the prior art devices do not move large pieces of mulch and clods out of the path of the following equipment. Further, many of the prior art devices do not function satisfactorily due to the fact that the teeth or fingers thereon tend to spear the residue which substantially reduces the effectiveness of the row cleaning device. For example, a row cleaner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,890 which includes a plurality of spoke members which extend radially outwardly from a central hub. It is believed that the radially extending spoke members of the '890 patent tend to spear the residue which reduces the effectiveness of the device disclosed in the '890 patent. Further, it is believed that a separate cutting device is required for the device of the '890 patent to be even remotely effective. It is also believed that the device of the '890 patent leaves sizable amounts of residue in the path of the depth or gauge wheels of the planter which causes irregular seed depth.